


【黑遍四国】听说时之歌众人都玩了自己

by yunshui



Category: sot - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshui/pseuds/yunshui





	【黑遍四国】听说时之歌众人都玩了自己

听说自己被做成了手游卡牌之后，时之歌众人纷纷下载了游戏，下面我们来采访一下他们的游戏体验  
以下提到的卡如无特殊说明一般指的都是ssr

啊，游戏体验最差的赛科尔选手首先抢走了话筒，我们听听他怎么说  
“你们这个游戏针对我！为什么本少爷克菜刀！干净利索的菜刀是人类的好朋友！为什么本少爷的卡要针对我自己！”  
热爱菜刀并且根据玩游戏就是要赢原则氪金搞到了顶配菜刀队的赛科尔被明赛卡组双封卡组和混乱卡组花式安排，剧本大家都见过很多了，在此不赘述。值得一提的还有呜喵疑似因为帕帕的事情成为了演员，花式不添加多重打击，好不容易添加一次还遭遇封普攻，真是人生艰难。现在赛科尔表示可以理解维鲁特有时候看见自己就头疼的心情，他看见有自己的卡组也头疼。  
什么？你说不用呜喵用副官？那遇上赛也是凉凉啊。

而赛科尔旁边的维鲁特选手表示赛科尔这张卡还是很好用的，双封队爱好者的他日常带着赛科尔的Q版小人在沙盘上跑来跑去，莫名地还get到了萌点。只是对于自己的卡的四维神威是S表示心情比较复杂，羁绊加的还是神威就更复杂了。这个来路不明的神力……根据知道真相后的情况可能不要也罢。

埃蒙对自己的卡很满意，能砍。对自己和格洛有羁绊也很满意，羁绊效果是加30的防御，可以保护格洛，也很让人满意。为此埃蒙甚至没有选择菜刀队而选择了带格洛的反击流的队伍。但是这个队伍吧，浪费体力。埃蒙对自己的队伍体力如此低表示不能理解甚至表示自己的卡可以有200体力  
您冷静一点，J神，这只是个游戏。

对此，不愿意透露姓名的某工坊主表示，为什么娇弱的萝莉会是前排？为什么格洛丽娅这张卡会是前排？为什么不专门给装甲做一张卡？该工坊主表示，对于工坊内傀儡在游戏内的使用，她可以大度地不追究知识产权问题。还是sr卡的格洛丽娅好啊，能打，可爱，后排，没毛病。那个ssr的Q版小人也太丑了。  
什么？你怀疑该不愿意透露姓名的工坊主是格洛痴汉？不，没有，不存在的。别瞎猜。

大祭司对于自己的羁绊是弥幽表示费解，并不知道自己萝莉控到底是在哪里暴露的。诶？用词为什么是暴露？算了不要在意这些细节。这张卡打架风格属于温水煮青蛙，云轩表示满意。如果属性降低再高一点就更好了。Q版的塔罗牌好评，云轩终于满足了他想要成为算命先生的愿望。

收集党佛系玩家弥幽看了一会儿自己的小人，表示饿了。蛋糕好吃，甜甜圈好吃，串串好吃，面条好吃，想吃。又看了一会儿立绘，表示这个阿黄怎么会啄人的（它真的会啄手的不信你们挂在主页等着）还去问了阿黄是不是看着自己的手有啄的欲望。

下面我们采访一下皇子舜殿下对于雯被单独做出而她的通用技能还叫做弑君者来有什么感想。嗯？皇子殿下没什么感想但是侍卫长阁下有话要说？不不不我们不想听什么殿下请注意分寸。  
那我们再采访一下皇子殿下对于游戏玩家“雯比舜攻”这一说法有什么感想  
什么？再攻也是孤本人？好的殿下，是的殿下，明白了殿下。  
那么关于您的卡很难活下来这件事……什么？抽到了您却没有再造和彼岸的技能是不合理的？哦您说的都对，请照顾照顾我的卡池。

尽远听到了上述采访并表示头秃。哦，请问尽远您对于自己位列游戏演员榜前列有什么看法吗？对不要看别人就是你，起码每天都在演正在负责采访这个人（对就是我）  
“啊，我很抱歉，但那毕竟不是我，我也经常被自己演”  
顺便，尽远还表示了对于Q版小人自己总在傻笑的不满。唉，可能是殿下太皮只好苦中作乐吧。

尤诺对于自己的卡救死扶伤的定位表示满意，但是又暗搓搓表示，是不是说这游戏奶妈没地位啊。醒醒，尤诺，您ssr这张卡能和普通的奶妈一样吗？  
什么？您跑北国的委托感觉自己有一些太让爹操心了？哎呀看看这游戏还有教育作用呢，别看到伊恩的任务就好（闭嘴，这是个段子，不要发刀了）

瑞亚表示一开始对于自己的sr比ssr受欢迎这件事情表示理解困难，明明ssr也很能打的啊？并且对非洲人很友好，技能不是概率触发，绝不当演员。后来在开始游戏后遇到了各种强控之后，瑞亚：sr真好玩。  
人类的本质包括真香


End file.
